All This Time
by CRene
Summary: Nathan and Maxie's friends try to make sure they spend New Years Eve together.
1. Chapter 1

Title: All This Time

Author:

Pairing: Maxie/Nathan

Summary: Nathan and Maxie gets some help from their friends to make sure they spend their one-year anniversary together.

** After finishing my first Nathan and Maxie story and working on two more; I figured one more wouldn't be impossible. I am hoping this one will be short and sweet. **

**Chapter One**

"I can't believe I can't get to Nathan tonight," Maxie stated plopping down on Spinelli's couch.

"I know you wanted to be with him tonight, but just think you can spend New Year's with Georgie and I," Spinelli explained.

"It's not the same. Staying another day with Georgie would be great. I mean I missed her first year and spending another day with her would be wonderful. It's just Nathan and I have been through so much this past year. He stood by me when I was losing myself with Levi. When you took Georgie and moved her across the country I lost part of myself and Nathan was there; he helped me through it all. He helped me find my way back."

"So you owe him. I get it, Maximista," Spinelli replied.

"No, you don't. You have Georgie, you even have Ellie. I had no one until Nathan knocked on my door that day a year ago. After Levi and Judge Walters kept us apart; he still stood by me."

"Maxie, you're in love with him. You can admit it; it won't hurt my feelings," Spinelli proclaimed.

"I have always been able to talk to you, Spinelli, even when we weren't speaking to each other. We have been through so much together; we almost got married. Now you are with Ellie, and I don't have the right to intrude on that."

"But you are my Maximista. You always will be, we will always have the connection looking at Georgie every day makes me remember those days – our good day. Yet we both made mistakes in our relationship, and all I have ever wanted was for you to be happy. If Nathan makes you happy, then I'm happy."

"You would like him, Spinelli. He reminds me of Jason, the tough exterior, but he has a sense of humor, he also opens up more, and more talkative. You don't have to guess what Nathan is feeling or thinking. And of course he is on the right side of the law."

"Sounds like a good guy. And like I said if he makes you happy that is what matters."

"He does make me very happy. Being with him tonight was our plan; the two of us had all these plans. He even told me that I walked out of the door last year not knowing whether he would see me again or not; and this time when I left he knew I was coming back. Now I don't even know when that is."

"We will figure it out."

"How?"

"Let me check how the weather is at the nearest airport, then we rent you a car and you drive there."

"Will that be enough time," Maxie asked.

"Unless you want to wait it out here," Spinelli asked.

"Well, I don't want to cause any more problems between you and Ellie. I know me staying here was not Ellie's idea."

"I will talk to Ellie."

"Spinelli, you have a good thing here. Don't mess it up on my account. And I don't believe I just said that," Maxie explained. "I mean I wish you lived closer so I could spend more time with Georgie and I am sure everyone misses you back in Port Charles."

"I know but Ellie's job is here."

"And you love Ellie," Maxie questioned.

"You know I do," Spinelli proclaimed. "She is not home much with her job, but it just means I get to be the Mr. Mom with Georgie and we have so much fun together."

"As long as you are happy," Maxie said standing up and looking out the window to the sunshine.

"I am."

"Then let's get me to Port Charles tonight before Ellie throws both of us out," Maxie demanded.

"Let's get to it," Spinelli said pulling is laptop to him and starting to work on plans.

In Port Charles, Nathan was pacing back and forth frustrated at his predictament.

"You need to sit down," Lulu demanded. "If you end up back in the hospital, Maxie would never forgive me."

"I can't believe this happened. After everything we have been through; this happens. Is someone trying to give us a sign," Nathan asked stomping his foot down.

"Dante and I have been through worse. I mean he pursued me for months and I kept turning him down. Then when I began to fall for him, he was shot by Sonny. Dante was undercover in Sonny's organization and when Sonny figured it out; he shot him. That is when Olivia came in and told him that Dante was his son. I've been kidnapped so many times and he has been shot just as many times. Here we are stronger than ever. You and Maxie will get there. It might take some obstacles and a few people stepping in the middle; but it will happen."

"Do you think so," Nathan asked turning around to look at Lulu who was sitting in the chair.

"I know so. I have never seen two people made for each other like you and Maxie. Well, other than Dante and I, that is."

"Right," Nathan replied.

"So let's see what we can do to get you and Maxie together by midnight tonight. I am going to make a few calls to see what I can do."

"Thank you, Lulu. You're the best," Nathan said sitting down on the couch.

Lulu stood up and moved to the back of the living room and dialed a number on her cell phone hoping she could use her family connections to make a miracle happen.

Would Maxie and Nathan's friends make a miracle happen? Would Maxie and Nathan be together by midnight like they had planned?


	2. Chapter 2

**The continuous of All This Time. I hope everyone likes it and enjoy how I explained some details that the show skipped. This took more time than I had planned since I was sick the past week and still having to take care of my two girls and husband. I am thankful for the feedback. The next chapter will be the end hopefully and the reunited Nathan and Maxie.**

**Chapter Two**

"Nathan, I might have a way for you and Maxie being together tonight. It might not be where you had planned, but at least you will be together," Lulu explained. "I have to go for right now, but I will be back. Don't do anything drastic while I am gone."

"Yes, ma'am," Nathan stated enjoying the bossy Lulu and curious on what Lulu was up to.

As Lulu left he put his head back against the couch closing his eyes. He sighed and wished everything would turn out tonight. He couldn't help himself he had to hear her voice again. He grabbed his cell phone and hit the number one contact on it.

"Hi, there stranger," she answered.

"Hi," he replied back. "Lulu is trying to figure out a way to get us together tonight."

"Spinelli is doing the same thing. We have some good friends, don't we," she asked.

"Yes, we do. I miss you," Nathan stated. "I just want to hold you again like I did in the hospital."

"I miss you too. I know when I came here to see Georgie that this wasn't in the plans. I'm sorry this happened."

"It's not your fault, Maxie. None, of this is your fault. I am happy that you were able to spend Christmas with Georgie. Hopefully next year the three of us can spend it together."

"I would like that," Maxie responded.

"I don't care if we spend New Year's in Portland as long as we are together," Nathan told Maxie.

"That wasn't the plan. Our plan was to spend it together at our apartment; the anniversary of the day we met."

"When has anything gone as planned when it comes to us," Nathan explained.

"I'm not giving up, Nathan. We are going to be together in Port Charles even if I have to hitch a ride on company jet."

"I will see you soon, Maxie. Lulu is trying to get my attention," Nathan stated. "Maybe it's good news."

"That's our Lulu!"

"I will see you in a few hours, Maxie."

"See you soon."

Nathan disconnected the call and looked over at Lulu who was talking on her cell phone. He was hoping Lulu had come through; because the only other possibility is mother and not the one that gave birth to him.

"We will be there in fifteen minutes," Lulu said before hanging up the call. "I told Maxie that I would make sure you would rest, but you are coming with me to ELQ."

"What? Why?"

"We are going to meet with Michael and hopefully he will let us borrow the ELQ jet."

"Let's go. I'll do anything to be with Maxie tonight."

"I'll hold you to that."

Ten minutes later Lulu and Nathan were sitting in Michael's office. Michael had become CEO of ELQ months ago and at times he had some good things in Port Charles.

"I know we have had our differences as of late, but I am hoping you can help us," Lulu explained. "We need to borrow the ELQ jet."

"And what would you do for me," Michael stated. "It costs money to fuel the jet and I can't let anyone use it."

"Michael, you are my cousin's son, and my husband's brother. I know you have disowned your mother and changed your name to Quartermaine, but you are still Dante's brother."

"What does that do for me?"

"What do you need," Nathan interrupted. "Do you need an assistant? Do you need a new business venture? What do you need? I could get you the money for the jet."

"Where is the jet going," Michael questioned.

"Portland, Oregon to pick up Maxie and bring her back to Port Charles before midnight," Lulu explained. "You will be doing me a favor and I can see what I can do about Tracy and my father staying away from ELQ."

"I want more than that. I need a personal assistant, I am planning on opening a clinic in my father's name and I need someone to help me with the details."

"I can't leave Rocco, I have missed so much being kidnapped the past year," Lulu explained.

"Maxie needs a job," Nathan interrupted. "If you get Maxie here by midnight, she will work for you."

"Nathan, you might want to talk to her about this before you lend her out," Lulu warned.

"I know she wants to start working again and ELQ is right up her alley," Nathan said. "And if she doesn't like it; well she can blame me for it."

"It's your life," Lulu retorted.

"Do we have a deal," Michael wondered reaching out his hand to seal the deal.

"Before midnight," Nathan demanded shaking the young man's hand.

"Understood," Michael replied. He sat down picked up the phone on his desk. "Charles, get the jet fueled and ready."

Lulu looked over at Nathan and gave him thumbs up. It was finally cleared; her best friend would be back in Port Charles for her anniversary with Nathan.


End file.
